Botanical classification: Clematis.
Cultivar designation: xe2x80x98Sprinklesxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of clematis species plant, hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Sprinklesxe2x80x99 (i.e. Genus Clematis, cultivar xe2x80x98Sprinklesxe2x80x99, species name unknown).
The new variety was discovered in a controlled planting of cultivated plants in a clematis nursery in Walworth, N.Y. in 1994. Plants were asexually propagated and observed over the next four years. In 1998, an offspring was selected and planted in an outside garden area and observed over the next two years. Propagation was done in Walworth, N.Y. Asexual propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the propagules are identical to the original plant in all distinguishing characteristics. The stability of the variety is evidenced by the distinguishing characteristics remaining true to form from generation to generation. The parentage of the variety is unknown; therefore, a species name is not designated.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and known commercial clematis cultivars are the unique color of the flower and the long blooming habit of the plant. The flower has sprinkles of light pink which are distributed throughout the tepals. A tepal typically carries a light pink bar that extends along its center longitudinal axis. While the light pink bar is not dominant or very pronounced or consistent throughout the flowers, it is consistent throughout the plant itself. However, the light pink bar may appear to be near white when contrasted against the rose pink color of the tepal edge. Their wavy edged tepals and rose-tipped stamens further distinguish the flowers.
The new variety is somewhat similar in appearance to the Ernest Markham variety as shown in the Spring Valley Greenhouse, Inc. catalogue (4th Edition) at page 9. While the flowers of both varieties are about the same size and have wavy edged tepals, there is a marked difference in the coloration of the tepals. The tepals of the Ernest Markham variety are a solid, magenta-red (PANTONE(copyright) #512C), whereas the tepals of the new variety have edges which are rose pink (PANTONE(copyright) #246U) and which fade to light pink in the center thereby forming a light pink bar in the middle of the tepal. Moreover, light pink is also sprinkled throughout the tepals creating an aesthetically soft appearance.